


Harry Potter and criminal Minds crossover

by Kymtunell1988



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymtunell1988/pseuds/Kymtunell1988
Summary: Annabelle Potter-Black is Harry Potter's oldest sister and is also the wife of Sirius Black.It's been five years after the war and Voldemort's death.She is the lead investigator of a special team of exterminators for the ministry.What happens when her team is called in to go to Quantico Virginia to exterminate a blast from her past.Nathan Nott, Theodore Nott, Corbin Yaxley, and Walden Macnair escaped from Azkaban and are killing muggles in America.SSA Agent Aaron Hotchner is the head investigator with the BAU team in Quantico Virginia and they are working on a case when a letter pinned to the last victim brings another team from Britain.What happens when a living vampire named Annabelle Potter-Black along with her husband finds out that her other mate is non other than SSA agent Aaron Hotchner.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Harry Potter and criminal Minds crossover

**Author's Note:**

> I am rewriting this I realized that I was not making any sense so I changed some things. 
> 
> James and Lily Potter is not dead that will be explained later but they were believed to be dead. 
> 
> Sirius, Remus, Fred, and Severus are still alive. 
> 
> Please be patient with me I like to write out my story on paper first.

ANNABELLE'S P.O.V

I was in my office at the ministry doing some paperwork from a case my regular team just closed. 

It's been five years since the end of the war and Voldemort's death, we are still looking for the rest of the Death Eaters. 

"Mrs. Potter-Black, please come to my office?" A lynx patronus said. 

I sighed and got up and walked up to the minister's office. 

"You wanted to see me Kingsley?" I asked walking into his office. 

"Yes I did, please sit down." He said. 

I sat down waiting for him to continue. 

"First and foremost congratulations on capturing Vincent Crabb Sr. And Gregory Goyle Sr." He said. 

"Thank you sir." I said. 

"Second, I was just informed today that a month ago that four heavily guarded prisoners escaped from Azkaban." He said. 

"What! How could they fail to inform you sooner? Who are the prisoners?" I asked. 

"We are looking into that as we speak. The four prisoners are Nathan Nott, his son Theodore Nott, Corbin Yaxley, and Walden Macnair." He said. 

My breath caught in my throat at those names, "ok, what can I do?" I asked trying to stop a panic attack. 

"I just made a fire call to the American Minister of Magic and he told me that those four were sighted in Quantico Virginia three weeks ago. Then a week later muggles found a woman tortured, raped, and killed with her throat slit, she also had the Dark Mark burned onto her skin. The muggle authorities called in the Behavioral Analysis Unit to help find the unsub because a body has been found every three days. The last victim was found with a note pinned to her breast." He said handing the note to me. 

I took a breath and read:

Investigator Potter-Black, 

The only way to stop us is for you to bring yourself and Theodore's son to America and bond with us. If you don't we will continue killing women. 

Nathan Nott. 

I was shaking with rage how dare they blame their killing spree on me. 

"We need to send in your other team, you are to bring them back in a body bag." Kingsley said. 

"Yes sir." I said. 

"You will be working with the BAU team in America, you will have to tell them everything including about magic." He said. 

"Yes sir." I said standing and walked out the door. 

I took the lift down to the department of mystery and walked into the death chamber where I almost lost one of my mates, Sirius Black. 

I summoned my team and waited. 

The first one to show up was Sirius Black, he has shoulder length black hair, and grey eyes that lit up when he saw me. 

"Hey love." He said walking over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. 

When we pulled away I smiled thankful that he was able to calm me down. 

"What's the case?" He asked me. 

"We need to wait for the others." I told him sitting down in between his legs on the steps. 

The next two to enter was Remus Lupin and his husband my brother, Harry Potter. 

"Moony, Prongslet." Sirius called out. 

"Padfoot, Anna." Remus said. 

Before I could say anything the rest of my team walked in they were, Lucius Malfoy, his husband Severus Snape their daughter Amelia Malfoy-Snape, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fenir Greyback and Blaise Zambini Syndee Dawn McGonagall. 

"Alright guys settle down, the Minister just informed me that a month ago Nathan Nott, Theodore Nott, Corbin Yaxley, and Walden Macnair had escaped from Azkaban." I said starting the meeting. 

From there I explained the case, "on the last body this note was pinned to her breasts." I said handing out copies of the note. 

"No absolutely not Anna, they will never get their hands on you or our son again." Sirius said. 

"Padfoot is right sis." Harry said. 

"When at anytime today did Belle give any notion of doing what they demanded?" Severus asked. 

"That's because I'm not, yes James will have to come with us but so will mum and dad." I said. 

"What else did the minister tell you?" Blaise asked. 

"That we need to tell the BAU team everything even magic. We leave in two hours." I said. 

We then left and packed up our house.


End file.
